The life of Zabuza daughter
by CartoonFreak36
Summary: What happens when Zabuza and Haku have a daughter. Read to find out the whole life story of their daughter. OC and some yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Don't own Naruto or any thing else. This does have yaoi but not that much.

* * *

The life of Zabuza daughter

Zabuza and Haku were inside their hideout. Zabuza was in his room when Haku walked in.

Haku: "Zabuza?"

Zabuza: "What is it Haku!?"

Haku: "I'm pregnant again."

Zabuza: "Again!? How did this happen!? We can't have kids!"

Haku: "What are we going to do with this one?"

Z: "Kill it!"

H: "No! If we didn't kill the other one then were not killing this one!"

Z: "Fine. We'll give this one to the 7 Sword men group, like we did to the other one."

H: "Okay, we'll do it as long it won't die."

The birth….

Doctor: "It's a girl!"

Z: "Another girl?"

H: "Can we name her Mizu?"

Z: "Sure Mizu Momochi."

Just then the sword man team walked in.

???: "We'll take her now."

Haku then looked around the room.

H: "Where is our other daughter?!"

???: "Sorry but she vanished. No one knows if she is dead or alive."

Haku: "No! This was the only time I would see her."

Z: "Sorry Haku. Maybe another time?"

H: "Okay."

He then gave Mizu to one of the sword men.

H: "Bye Mizu."

A few years later….

Mizu (age 6): "How come my parents couldn't take care of me?"

Sword man #1: "Kakashi Hatake killed them. Don't you remember?"

Mizu: "Yeah but why did my sister left for?"

SM1: "We don't know."

Mizu: "Then why didn't she get a sword like me?"

SM2: "She never got one like you. You got yours from your father's grave."

SM3: "You found it at age 5 and already mastered it."

SM4: "You have a special gift that your sister never had."

SM5: "We want you to join the academy and gain more powerful."

Mizu: "I will and find the person who killed my parents."

SM5: "Once there you can never come back and what ever you do…"

All: "Do not tell anyone who your parents are! Or that you were raised by us!"

Mizu: "Don't worry I won't."

Days later…

Academy teacher "Hello I'm going to be your sensei from now on. What is your name?"

Mizu: "I'm Mizu Momochi."

The teacher then noticed the sword on her back.

AT: Momochi!? You're the daughter of Zabuza Momchi! A missing-nin and called the demon of the mist."

Mizu: _"They never told me that…"_

AT: "So? Little demon of the mist!? I'll teach you but if you do anything…I'll kill you!"

Mizu: "?!?"

That night….

Mizu had got a new house that day and was heading to her new house. Just then people were yelling at her and throwing stuff at her.

???: "I hope you burn in hell!"

???: " Get out of this village!"

Just then all of them were kicking her while she was on the flour.

Mizu: (sob) "Stop it!"

Ice crystals then started to form around her. All of them back away back and the ice exploded.

Mizu got up, angry.

Mizu: "Leave me alone! Or I'll kill you all!"

Water formed around her and it grab everyone around her. (Think like Gaara) Then the water crushes them, leaving them all dead. Mizu was covered in blood and bodies around here.

Mizu: "A new power? This feels good…. Having my revenge and killing!"

Water was on the ground near her feet. She then got then the water and put it in a jug and putting it on her back. (Almost like Gaara and the jug looks like the heroes water but it's bigger)

For years people had feared her. At a very young age she already turned an anbu. (12)

At age 13 she became a missing-nin. She hopes she'll find someone who can beat her but she never lost once. She only left because she wants revenge and to find the person who killed her parents. She had found the hideout that her parents used but now she's leaving to her journey when….

* * *

CF36: This is my first fanfiction. What do you think? Please tell me if I should continue this. If I made any mistakes could you tell me? I don't know anything about the mist village. 


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own Naruto or any thing else. This does have yaoi but not that much.

* * *

Chapter 2

Mizu left when she saw a person. The person had her hair like Hinata but only longer and it was blonde with black. The person had one snake eye like Orochimaru and the other eye was covered with her hair. She even had a snake tail. Mizu could tell that she worked for Orochimaru because she was wearing the uniform to prove it.

???: "Hello Mizu."

Mizu: "Who are you?! How do you know me?!"

???: "Sorry but I don't know my real name yet. They call me Dorei."

M: "Dorei?"

Dorei: "Yes and the reason why I know you are because I have a power where I look at a person and I know every information about them."

M: "So?"

D: "You never lost a battle?"

M: "No why?"

D: "I think this will be your first lost."

M: "No it won't!"

* * *

Dorei had won.

Mizu: "How did this happen!?"

Both of them used all their charka and now tried. Dorei then fell to the ground screaming. Mizu saw a cursemark across her face.

Mizu: "A cursemark?! I have to seel it!"

Dorei: "Thanks for seeling the cursemark, but why did you seel it for me?"

M: "Because I want you to train me and it was my dream to find someone more powerful then me."

D: "You're powerful enough."

M: "Please?! I will give you my life just to be with you."

D: "Fine, but you must obey me no matter what I tell you what to do."

M: "Yes."

D: I guess I have to tell you my life?"

* * *

What do you think? I'm new here. 


	3. Chapter 3

Don't own Naruto or any thing else. This does have yaoi but not that much.

* * *

Chapter 3

Dorei P.O.V

It all started with my own mother. She had done something to Orochimaru to make him angry. So he made a curse on her and anyone she gave birth to. She left her own clan the Uchiha so they wouldn't see her with a demon. They forgot about her so she raised us alone. For some reason I had an older sister who wasn't cursed, but me and my twin brother was born with demons. My demon was the 2 armed snake demon. Those killed our mother.

When we were born our sister took me to a forest and left me there. She vanished while taking my twin brother. The only reason why was because he was born blind. On the second day I was born Orochimaru found me and raised me with Jiraiya.

On age 6 Jiraiya told me to leave because we both could not trust him. I left them both while Orochimaru giving me a cursemark. At age 7 I found another person who taught me some stuff. He's name is Gai. I left him at age 8. At age 9 I returned to Orochimaru and I worked for him and no one knew I did. At age 13 my cousin Sasuke killed Orochimaru so I want revenge for him doing that. I went to back to my village. Now I'm 18 trying to join an organization but I must find a ring that Orochimaru had so I could join and have my revenge.

* * *

Nobody P.O.V

Mizu: "You are just like me."

Dorei: "Yes."

Mizu: "Now what?"

Dorei: "You're going to meet someone that might make you happy."

* * *

If anything is wrong please tell me. 


	4. Chapter 4

Don't own Naruto or any thing else.

* * *

Chapter 4

At the leaf village…………..

Mizu: "So were here?"

Dorei: "Yes. The village my mother (Orochimaru) wants to destroy."

* * *

(This is just random day for these two)

Both of them were walking when Mizu saw a person in green Spandex. Dorei notice it to.

Dorei: "Hey Lee! How is your youth?!" (She is showing no emotion at all. She really hates doing this)

Dorei then did a super hero pose. Mizu had an eye twitch.

Lee: "Oh? I'm doing fine Dorei sensei!"

Lee then noticed Mizu.

Lee: "Who is this Dorei sensei?"

Mizu: "My name is Mizu. I'm Dorei sensei new student."

Lee: "Then welcome! I'm Rock Lee!"

Lee then did his normal pose. Mizu got a shadow over her eyes and over her head and died little inside.

Lee: "Show her! Show her! Please Dorei sensei!?"

Dorei: "Fine!" _This will kill her! I know it!"_

Dorei rip off her clothes and now wearing green spandex with a green vest on.

Mizu started to twitch everywhere then she started to scream. Dorei rip her clothes off and now wearing her normal clothes. (Not the Orochimaru uniform, she's wearing a normal anbu uniform)

Mizu stop screaming and now breathing deeply while holding her chest.

Mizu: "That was scary."

Dorei: "It scared me to." _Why did I start training with him?_

Out of nowhere there was a puff of smoke and Gai appeared on his turtle. Mizu started to scream again.

Gai: "Hello Dorei my old student! And Lee!"

Just then Kakashi walked by while reading his book, without noticing anyone. But everyone did notice him.

Lee/Gai: "Rival!"

Dorei: "Rival……Whatever. He is not my rival."

Gai: "Yes he is!"

Mizu: "???"

Kakashi then put his book away and now he knows that he was going to be very annoyed.

Kakashi: "Did you say something?"

Gai: "Kakashi my rival!"

Mizu: "Kakashi!?"

Mizu started to get angrier. Charka formed around her. Just then her jug shatter and her water were now on the floor. She grew fangs and claws and growling. (She does not have a demon)

Dorei: "Angry already? Your jug broke what am I going to do?"

Kakashi then noticed her.

Kakashi: "You're Mizu! Zabuza daughter and the little demon of the mist! You became a missing-nin of your own village!"

Dorei: "That's right. You better be careful Kakashi. Once that jug shatters she has unstoppable power, also there's something in her water and if her jug breaks that means she can't take control of that thing."

Kakashi: "?!?"

Mizu then made a few hand signs.

Gai/Kakashi: "Those handsigns."

Dorei: "Those things that were controlling her are now coming out."

Kakashi/Gai:"?!?"

* * *

What can it be? If anything is wrong then tell me. 


	5. Chapter 5

Don't own Naruto or anything else.

* * *

Chapter 5

Mizu then finished making the handsigns. Two coffins appeared in front of her.

Mizu: "Kuchiyose Edotense Summoning Reanimation!"

Kakashi: "A forbidden justu!?"

The coffins opened. All of them saw Zabuza and Haku.

Kakashi: "There the one controlling her?"

Gai: "Lee! Get out of here!

Lee: "But?!"

Gai: "Now!"

Lee then ran off.

Zabuza: "So this is the day where we all got our revenge?"

Mizu: "Yes Mommy and daddy."

Haku: So I finally saw my daughter."

Mizu fangs got longer.

Mizu: "I'm hungry mommy and daddy."

Zabuza: "Let's go and feed her."

Haku: "Yes Zabuza."

They both charged at Kakashi. Both of them grab him and now Kakashi couldn't move. Mizu then made more handsigns.

Mizu: "Stealing soul justu!"(I made up it up. I suck at naming.)

Souls formed around her.

Kakashi: "You ate those souls?"

Mizu: "Yes now your next!"

A hand went through Kakashi. His Soul came out. Mizu fangs destroyed his soul. Kakashi then died.

Gai: "Kakashi!"

* * *

Oh no! Kakashi died! If anything is wrong then please tell me. 


	6. Chapter 6

Don't own Naruto or anything else.

* * *

Chapter 6

Gai: "Kakashi!!!"

Gai then ran to Dorei ready to fight her but Dorei just vanish and appear somewhere else.

Gai: "Why would you let her do this?!"

Dorei: "I don't care. I don't even serve this village."

Gai: "What are you talking about?"

Dorei: "I am a missing-nin."

Gai: "But I was your sensei! How could you do this?!"

Dorei: "I never cared for you. Only my master Orochimaru. But he is dead now. So I came back here."

Gai: "Mizu is also a missing-nin?"

Dorei: "Yes and I'm helping her destroy her village."

Gai: "How could you?!"

Gai ran toward her. Everything stops. Gai saw a red moon and it was red, black, and white everywhere.

Dorei: "This whole time all of you were under my sharigan eye."

Everything reversed time. It happened so fast that Mizu and Gai couldn't see what happened.

All of them were standing there. Kakashi was alive and Mizu was back to normal while Zabuza and Haku were gone.

Gai: "You reversed time?"

Mizu looked every where to see what happen. She saw Kakashi alive. She got angry.

Mizu: "What did you do?! Kakashi is alive again!"

Dorei: "The things you saw never happened. I made all of you think that."

Kakashi fell to his knees. He started to cry.

Kakashi: "I died….. I saw them all and then I went to hell."

Dorei: "I still made you think that."

Gai: "Kakashi?!"

Kakashi: "Ahh!!! Why!?"

Mizu ran toward Dorei with her sword.

Mizu: "I had him!"

Dorei didn't move. She only grabbed the sword with one hand.

Dorei: "What do you think you're doing? You said you'll obey me. I never said to you to attack me."

Mizu: "I'm sorry Dorei sensei."

Mizu then put her sword away. Dorei then took a last look at Gai and kakashi.

Dorei: "We'll be going. You might find us later but we'll never lose again to you."

Mizu and Dorei left in a puff of smoke.

* * *

Kakashi never died yay! If anything is wrong then please tell me. 


	7. Chapter 7

Don't own Naruto or anything else.

* * *

Chapter 7

Mizu and Dorei appeared somewhere unknown.

Mizu: "Where are we?"

Dorei "This is the place where my mom hid her ring before she died."

Mizu: "What's with this ring?"

Dorei: "I'm joining the Akatsuki and I need this ring to join."

Mizu: "But they seal demons and you have one."(I'm not sure if they do that.)

Dorei: "They only seal the tail's demons. I have the rare armed demon. They can not seal me."

Mizu: "Are you sure?"

Dorei: "Yes."

Everything turned silence.

Dorei: "In the next week we'll destroy your village then I'll join the Akatsuki."

* * *

Next week…….

Mizu and Dorei stood in front of the village.

Dorei: "Remember our plan?"

Mizu: "Yes."

Dorei and Mizu made handsigns.

Dorei: "Summoning Justu!"

Mizu: "Kuchiyose Edotense Summoning Reanimation!"

A snake appeared with a purple snake and a three headed snake. For Mizu there was over a hundreds coffins that appeared.(I don't know how she did that.) The first two coffins were Haku and Zabuza.

Mizu: "Mommy? Daddy? You can tell those dead ninjas whatever you want but you're here to destroy this village."

Zabuza: "It's the war you always wanted?"

Mizu: "Yes."

Dorei then made more handsigns.

Dorei: "This should help us a lot. Tanuki Neiri No Jutsh!!! The Art of Playing Possum!"

Dorei fell to the ground. Her body was changing. She let her demon take control over her.

Snake demon: **"I'm free? Now I shall destroy everything that goes in my way!"**

**

* * *

**

Will they destroy the village? If anything is wrong then please tell me.


	8. Chapter 8

Don't own Naruto or anything else.

* * *

Chapter 8

They all had destroyed the village. Dorei then joined the Akatsuki but they couldn't let Mizu join. So Mizu had to go on her own. She couldn't go anywhere so she decide to rebuild her village. She now owns the mist village and she became Mizukage. Dorei is still her sensei but now its rare moments when they meet other. So this is the ending of Mizu Momochi or the daughter of Zabuza Momochi.

The End.

* * *

Thats the ending and I hope you enjoyed it. 


End file.
